


The Reasons Why Annie Hates Bets

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Annie and Mikasa play Volleyball, Annie is Confused, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bets & Wagers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goth!Mikasa, Master/Servant, Mina Is a Little Shit, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Teasing, There is a plot I swear, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did Annie Leonhardt hate bets? Well, there are quite a few reasons, but one of them was that she'd always end up in a situation like this. Here Annie was, sitting at the foot of Mikasa's bed, doing Mikasa's homework and painting the girl's toenails at the same time, all while Mikasa watched T.V. and acted like one of Trost High's most defiant students weren't doing such things. And to think that this was only the first day of being a servant to the goth girl...





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea at like, midnight, so I immediately got to work on it. Maybe a bit riddled with errors but I think I edited it pretty well. I am like, so bad with summaries too so I apologize, and that scene isn't until later in the story. But I still hope you enjoy none the less!

Annie had no idea why she was here. Mikasa’s room was the last place she wanted to be, especially when Annie knew what was going to happen. She just wanted to leave, right then and there, but her friend had insisted on stopping by and paying Mikasa and her rowdy brother a visit. The blonde woman mentally kicked herself for letting Mina’s puppy dog eyes guilt her into coming in with her, but who could refuse the other woman’s requests when she made that face? Exactly. No one could.

Mina didn’t even stay in the room with her, instead insisting on going to hang out with Eren in his room, leaving Annie and Mikasa sitting on the bed together. Annie huffed, thinking about how Mina and Eren are literally in every class together and sit next to each other at lunch, yet Mina still insists on going to his house every day after school. Usually, Annie wouldn’t come with her, wanting to avoid Eren’s sister. It’s not like she didn’t _like_ Mikasa, they worked really well together in sports and could be pretty friendly to one another, but one quality of Mikasa’s made Annie avoid the goth at all costs.

Mikasa liked making bets with Annie.

The blonde hated this for three main reasons. One was her pride. Annie could never turn a bet down, she had built up the persona that made her out to be the cold, defiant badass that never backed down from anything or anyone, and if she wanted to keep up that facade, she’d have to accept any bet or dare that came her way. Another reason was that bets usually ended up in one of three categories: Stupid, Sexual, or Embarrassing. It was usually a combination of the first and last choices with Mikasa, sometimes ending up with the middle one. Annie couldn’t count how many times Annie ended up doing some ridiculous task for Mikasa, it’s like second nature to her now.

The final reason? Well, she hated to admit it, but Annie was extremely unlucky when it came to bets. It’s not like she considered it a skill to be lucky with it, and if she did it certainly wouldn’t be important, but the petite girl just couldn’t seem to win a single bet. The blonde couldn’t figure out why the Ackerman liked making bets with her in the first place. For her amusement? Was she just bored? Did she like Annie or something? Annie immediately shook the last thought out of her head. No way did Mikasa have a thing for her, she must like making bets just because she liked seeing Annie suffer.

Annie couldn’t think of even one single reason Mikasa would like her. She was a “bad girl”, as the kids at school called her. Annie would constantly find herself getting into fights, skipping class and back talking the teachers. She didn’t dress in a very appealing or normal way, either. The blonde wore tight black jeans with countless rips in them, going from shin to thigh, covered by a red and black checkered skirt. Her button up shirt was always lazily tucked into her jeans, and she wore her black jacket over it that hung off one of her shoulders. She would carry around her guitar most of the time in a case that hung around her shoulder and waist, never knowing when boredom would strike and she’d want to start plucking strings or start playing a random song. On the days she didn’t wear that outfit, it was usually her grey hoodie and faded jeans. She didn’t think her blonde hair was very special either, most of it always being tied up her messy bun.

Annie looked over at Mikasa, who herself was wearing black jeans, but with no holes in them at all like Annie’s had. Mikasa had a jet black sweatshirt on, neatly tucked into her jeans. Even her boots matched, and the blonde was sure the socks inside the boots were a matching black as well. Hell, Annie could also assume her toenails were painted black, as her fingernails were. Mikasa’s earrings and choker were black as well.

_Jesus, it's like this girl couldn’t live without the damned color._

Even her room was littered with black. The pillows, sheets, carpet, walls, her laptop, stuffed animals, the lamp shades, and even the _mattress_ was black.

“So, did Mina drag you over here again?” Mikasa asked, texting someone on her phone.

“Yeah, I don’t know why though. All she does is hang out with your brother.” Annie replied, slightly annoyed Mikasa didn’t look at her while she talked.

“You’ll probably be back this week, from what I hear from Mina’s room she thinks you need to get out of your house more and try to make more friends,” Mikasa told her, now looking up from her phone. Annie sighed, of course, that sounds exactly like Mina.

“Ha, you wish. I won't be back here for an entire month, hopefully, I won't have to come back ever.” Annie retorted, slightly confident in her ability to avoid Mikasa’s house. The words did sting Mikasa a little bit, but she brushed it off knowing that Annie only didn’t want to come back because of the bets. Little did she know, Annie just walked right into one.

“Oh really?” Mikasa says, raising an eyebrow

 _Oh no. Not this._ Annie went wide-eyed. She fell right into Mikasa’s trap. She gripped Mikasa’s sheets tightly. “Yeah. Not gonna be back here at all this week. You can bet on it.” _Shit! Why did I say that? I meant to say “count”, not “bet”, fuck!_

“Oh well, if you say so. Let’s say if you are back here within a week, you’ll have to do anything I say for the next two,” Mikasa said, resting her head on her hands. Annie stopped and let that sink in for a moment. Do anything she says? anything? That’s quite the bet, but Annie already dug herself a hole before Mikasa even said this.

_Fuck. I hate myself sometimes._

“Fine, but if I’m not here within this week, which I won’t be, then you’ll have to promise to never make a bet with me again” Annie declared, hopeful that she could win this time.

“Deal” Mikasa responded, putting her hand out for Annie to shake. The duo shook hands, finalizing the bet. Annie needed to win, or else she would end up being this girls servant for a whole two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. The blonde shuddered, no way was that gonna happen. She couldn’t let it.

The next morning she woke up around 6:40 AM. It was incredibly early, considering Annie usually didn’t get up until 9 or 10. School started at 8:00 AM and Annie’s bus came around 7:50, but the first period didn’t start until 9:30. She figured she could get up early, Annie was in a good mood for some reason. She sat up, blowing the hair out of her face. The blonde grabbed a hair tie off her dresser, putting her hair in her laziest bun because she knew she was going to have to undo it when she got in the shower. Getting up, Annie popped her back and neck, slightly wincing at the pain. The girl made her way to the shower, knowing her parents were already up and downstairs and done with their showers. She grabbed her usual outfit that she had washed the night prior, the skirt-jean-jacket combo, and stepped inside the bathroom.

As she turned on the water, she began thinking back to the bet she made with Mikasa. She really hoped Mina wouldn’t drag her to Mikasa’s again, her dignity demanded it. As soon as Annie stepped in the shower, a thought hit her, and hard. She could of at least tried to get Mikasa to think of another bet, like having Annie participate in the talent show doing some stupid skit or something, or just having her do her homework all month or something. Anything but having to do every, little thing Mikasa told her to do. She decided to not dwell on it any longer, not wanting to spoil her unusually good mood.

Annie finished up her shower, throwing on her clothes and brushing her teeth in record time. She smiled in the mirror, she actually felt productive for once. Annie went downstairs, seeing her parents sitting on the couch watching T.V. They seemed really surprised to see her up so early, but they both greeted her. Her father seemed to be ready for work, being dressed up in his suit already. Her mother, however, looked like she wasn’t going anywhere for a while. She wore a large grey gown, slightly hanging off her shoulders, and she had on bright pink bunny slippers. Annie took note that her mother’s hair was down.

“Good morning Annie,” Her father said

“Morning” Annie replied, yawning after. She walked into the kitchen and began preparing some cereal.

“You’re up early, and in a good mood. Something good happen after school when you went with Mina?” Her mom asked from the living room.

“Not really, but I guess I made another bet with Mikasa. That’s not very good, but it’s about all that happened” Annie replied. She took a moment to think about that, was she happy that Mikasa made a bet with her? Why would Annie be excited?

Her mother sighed, shaking her head “You know it never ends well when you bet with her, Annie”

“I know, but she practically made me do it!” Annie retorted, obviously lying

“I’m your mother, I know when your lying. You just don’t like when you turn bets down because you think it makes you weak” Her mother stated. Annie gave up, telling her mother what happened without telling her exactly what the bet was.

Annie was extremely grateful that her parents were so understanding and forgiving. If they weren't, she'd probably be grounded every other day. It's not like they didn't care about her, but they did understand why she got into so many fights and was overall rebellious at her school since they were teens once. It's not like she didn't get any punishment, either. They would ground her and take away all her electronics and anything that entertained her when she got into fights and such, but they understood that  _some_ teachers had a stick up their ass. Her parents didn't pry at her school life either, not very much anyway. They respected her privacy, but would occasionally tease her about getting a boyfriend. Which she'll never have since she was a lesbian. She hasn't really told anyone except Mina, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever tell her parents.

Her worries of the future continued at breakfast.

All Annie could think about when eating her breakfast was how she was going to avoid Mikasa for the week. It was only Tuesday, so she had to last until next Monday. Maybe she would have to avoid Mina as well just to be sure she won't end up at Mikasa’s house. No, there was no way she could avoid one of her only friends, she’d just have to pray that Mina wouldn’t drag her to Mikasa’s.

Before the blonde knew it, it was time to go. She tied her hair up once more, this time in a slightly less lazy bun, and headed out the door with her guitar and backpack in tow.

She thought the bus ride to school would be rather uneventful until she saw that everyone on board was surprised that Annie came. Her bus had some rather interesting characters on it, and a lot of them were her friends. These cast of characters included Jean, Eren, Armin, Marco, Hitch, Marlo, Reiner, Bert, even Thomas, and many more. But only one person caught her eye, and she remembered why she didn’t ride the bus. It was Mikasa, in the only open seat.

 _Oh no_.

Before Annie could protest, the bus began moving and she was flung back slightly. She had no choice but to sit in the back with Mikasa. The blonde wondered why Mikasa wasn’t by Eren, but seeing Mina cuddling up next to him pushed back all her theories

Annie sighed, taking her seat next to Mikasa. Before she sat down, she took her guitar off her back and placed it on her lap.

“Not even gonna greet me?” Mikasa said out of the blue, now looking at a slightly startled Annie

“Holy shit, don’t do that. You scared me” Annie replied, feeling her heartbeat with her hand. “I need to put a bell on you or something”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, maybe I can put one on you when you are serving me next week” Mikasa added slyly, making Annie blush. No way was she going to wear a collar and bell for Mikasa. Actually, maybe she would look better with that snugly wrapped around her neck.

_Wait, what?_

Before she could even register that thought again, the bus came to a rough stop at a light. Annie’s guitar flew off her lap, and it would have hit the ground hard if it wasn’t for Mikasa’s quick reaction. The blonde looked up at Mikasa, wondering why the girl would catch her guitar for her, but she still wanted to show _some_ gratitude,

“T-Thanks, Mikasa,” Annie said awkwardly, taking her guitar back just as awkwardly

“It’s no problem.” Mikasa replied “If it broke, you wouldn’t be able to play it for me anymore” The goth added with a wink, flustering Annie once more.

“I-I don’t play it for you!” Annie shot back a bit harshly, making Mikasa flinch. “And I'm not gonna serve you at all because I’m not gonna show up to your house anymore!” Mikasa felt better when she heard Annie say this in such a defensive tone

“You can tell yourself that, but it won't change anything.” Mikasa told her “You always end up back at my place, in my room, no matter how hard you fight it.” That last part sent a chill up Annie’s spine. Something about Mikasa’s tone..it sounded almost dominant.

“W-Whatever, Ackerman”

Annie had no idea what was wrong with her. Mikasa had just, made her feel so many different feelings and emotions lately, and she had no idea why. Annie only knew she wouldn’t show up to Mikasa’s house ever again, no matter what.


	2. Small and Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of teasing. Annie is confused by Mikasa's actions and words, as always. Mina and Eren are probably the exact opposite of discreet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this whole chapter because my computer crashed and the file for this chapter got deleted. The original chapter was up to about 9,000 words, so I kinda had to cut it in half here. I am conflicted on whether or not I should add smut to this at all. On one hand, I want it to be fluffy and cute, but on the other, this Master/Servant situation is just screaming smut. If you guys could give your opinions on whether or not it should have smut or not, that'd be a great help! Anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Mina, NO!” Annie hollered for the millionth time, no longer caring that there were several people staring at her being dragged by the slightly taller woman towards a house that Annie was trying so hard to avoid.

“You’re going to make new friends, damn it! Even if I have to force you!” Mina retorted, using her killer grip to hold onto Annie’s left arm and drag her feet against the sidewalk as she advanced towards the house.

“I can’t come, I have a cake in the oven!” Annie said as they were now on the front steps of the Yaeger household, resorting to desperate measures.

Mina didn’t reply, being too busy knocking on the door and silencing the small blonde behind her. Annie tensed up, praying that Mikasa would be at an after-school club or sport. Not even a day had passed since Annie talked to Mikasa on the bus, it had actually happened that morning. Her pride wouldn’t let her show up at the same house she vowed not to show up to that same morning. Before she could start to struggle again, the door opened and revealed a giddy-looking Eren behind it.

“Hey, guys! Come on in!” Eren said almost too loudly. Annie prayed Mikasa didn’t hear.

Mina continued to drag her up the stairs, seemingly ignoring Annie’s struggling and silent pleas as her eyes were focusing on Eren’s rear-end as he walked up the stairs in front of her.

_God damn it, why does she have to be a perv right_ now?! _I know he’s good-looking and all but this is actually stupid_

Annie contemplated swinging Mina down the stairs along with her but decided against it as to not make them both end up in the hospital. After what felt like hours, they reached the top of the stairs. Mina waved Eren off to his room, telling him that she’d be in there after she dealt with Annie. He scurried off to his room, obviously excited about having his girlfriend over despite her being over there every day. The ravenette began to turn around, unconsciously releasing her grip on Annie. The blonde used this chance to sprint in the opposite direction, looking for any chance to escape.

Annie ran into the bathroom, cutting Mina off by slamming the door behind her and locking it. Annie rubbed her head, the pounding on the door giving her a slight headache. She placed her guitar down by the door, sticking it under the knob in case Mina tried to force herself in. Annie took some time to relax, sitting down on the lid of the toilet and thinking about how she was going to get out of this mess, but mostly it was too hide her presence from Mikasa. Mina stopped banging after a few minutes, and Annie heard her sigh and trudge down to Eren’s room. Not soon after, the blonde felt her phone buzz and she already knew it was Mina.

Annie ended up in the bathroom for almost an hour until she figured the coast was clear, but she didn’t want to risk going out the door since Mikasa or Mina could be standing right there and ambush her at any moment. She looked around for anything to aid her in her escape. She spotted the window, rushing toward it and opening it. Annie looked out, seeing if the height would kill her or not. She was on the top floor, and Eren’s house wasn’t exactly the smallest considering it was two stories high. Yeah, she’d definitely sprain or break an ankle. But to Annie, it was a worthy trade for getting out of this hell hole.

The small girl looked around again, looking for something that she could use to lower herself down like Rapunzel does. She spotted the curtains placed to the side of the window and unhooked them from it, planning to use it to lower herself out the window. Wrapping it around the base of the toilet, Annie tied it to her waist firmly. She was strong enough to rip it off, so when she landed she could do that. Who cared about their dumb curtains, anyway? Maybe it would be enough to get Eren’s parents to ban her from their house, that’d be perfect.

Annie was ready to put her plan into action, climbing out of the window and digging her feet into the wall while holding onto the window ledge. Using one hand, she gripped the curtain between herself and the toilet and began walking down the wall. She made it pretty far, now using both hands to grip the curtains. She didn’t dare to look down, not wanting to feel sick and lose her balance. Her fears became true despite not having looked down. Her balance started to waver as the weak fabric of the purple curtains began to tear, making a relatively loud noise that she was sure Mikasa would hear since her room is right next to the bathroom. Annie panicked, trying to pull herself back up towards the window ledge. Unfortunately, the added pulling combined with Annie’s 119-pound body finally tore the weak curtain in half with a loud tearing sound, accompanied by a yell from Annie as she fell towards the ground.

Annie literally saw her life flash before her eyes, even if she wasn’t going to die, but she sure thought she was going too. Memories of her friendship with Mina, Reiner and Bert, her rivalry with Mikasa and Eren, her time spent playing guitar and volleyball, having holiday dinners with her family, and basically anything she could remember about her life.

_I guess it’s true about what they say, your life really does flash before your eyes before you die._

Annie was brought out of her thoughts when she didn’t land on the cold, hard ground. Instead, she had landed in a pair of warm arms, holding her firmly yet gently. The small girl looked up at the person who had caught her, staring into their eyes until she realized who had caught her.

_Mikasa..._

“Looks like you fell for me,” Mikasa said, cracking a small smile. Annie blushed at the line, finding herself not being able to say anything. Mikasa placed the other girl on her feet, backing up to give her a bit of space.

After a minute or so of silence and Annie processing the situation, she finally found her voice. “H-How did you get here so fast? Weren’t you in your room?”

“I just got back from Volleyball practice,” Mikasa started. Annie could see that Mikasa was in her uniform, carrying her backpack behind her “which you forgot about.” Mikasa frowned, looking at Annie disapprovingly.

_Wait. Practice was today? I could of went there instead of doing this stupid shit!_

Annie wanted to scream her lungs out, she was fuming. If only she could have remembered, then she wouldn’t have almost broken her arm if it weren’t for Mikasa. Thank god she was just getting back, though.

“Thanks, by the way,” Annie muttered, obviously not liking having to thank Mikasa, but she felt that it was needed in this situation.

“No problem. I’d never let someone as pretty as you break your arm” Mikasa replied, lowering her voice slightly so that only Annie could hear.

Annie found herself blushing again. Why was Mikasa so...weird lately? Annie couldn’t figure out why, maybe Mikasa actually did like Annie like that. That’d probably explain her attitude lately, all the compliments like that and such. Now that Annie had time to think about it, Mikasa has been acting this way since they started High-school. How had Annie never noticed it before? She glanced over at Mikasa, who was still looking over at her.

_No. Mikasa does that to everyone, I think. Doesn’t she? She compliments Eren sometimes, but that’s because they're siblings. Maybe i’m thinking about this too much. She doesn’t like me, she can’t. Nooo way. She’s just trying to get a reaction out of me, that’s all._

Before Annie could doubt herself anymore, a hand waved in front of her face and a familiar voice reached her ears.

“Did I flatter you that much? Come on, at least respond to my compliment verbally.” Mikasa teased, now standing in front of Annie.

Annie huffed, not giving into what Mikasa wanted.

“Don’t act all defiant, now. You do know that you are at my house, right? I won the bet.” Now that got a better reaction from the blonde.

“What? Bullshit. We’re outside!” Annie retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at Mikasa.

“You were just climbing out of my bathroom with a purple curtain tied around your waist, I can safely assume you were in my house and you wanted to get out for some weird reason.” Mikasa said “You should really lay off the donuts, you’re gonna get a belly. Since the curtain snapped under your weight, I can see that they are already taking effect.” Mikasa added teasingly.

“I’ll shove one down your throat if you don’t shut up,” Annie sighed, picking up the torn curtain. “Sorry for snapping you curtain, all jokes aside.”

“It’s fine. We have like, 100 more. That shade of purple is crappy anyway, now come inside. It’s hot out here” Mikasa stated, already starting to walk back inside.

Annie started following the girl back inside. Once they were inside, Annie picked up the rest of the torn curtains and threw them away. Once she was done, she walked into Mikasa’s room to see her relaxing on her bed with Annie’s guitar.

“You left it in the bathroom and I got it before you went back in there, it almost fell. You didn't prop it correctly.” Mikasa stated, somehow knowing what Annie was going to say when she sat down next to her. Mikasa handed the guitar to Annie, not knowing what to do with it.

“You should teach me how to play sometime, it’d really be cool to know how to play.” Mikasa blurted after a moment of silence, startling Annie for the second time today. Annie smiled none the less, happy to teach someone about one of her passions.

“That wouldn’t be so ba-”

“Ahh~! Eren!” Mina squealed, cutting Annie off completely from the other room. “I-I’m really sensitive there!”

“Sssh, Mikasa just got back from practice and is with Annie, they can probably hear us!” Eren replied in a hushed voice, being completely right about Mikasa and Annie being able to hear them, even through the wall that separated the rooms.

_Oh god, why do you do this to me_

Annie cringed, she did not want to hear Mina and Eren’s “activities” right now, actually, she never wanted to hear them. She didn’t even want to think about it, and after looking at Mikasa, she could tell they both had the same mindset.

“They won’t hear us, promise. They’re probably making out or something, all those pent-up emotions go somewhere. Now get back down there, you weren’t finished.” Mina replied, slightly muffled by the walls, followed by several other sounds Annie couldn’t make out but had a pretty good idea of what they were.

“Ok, I really do not want to hear any more of that. Wanna talk about literally anything else?” Annie said loud enough to drown the couple out, but she saw a smirk drape across Mikasa’s lips and quickly cut her off before she could comment on anything. “Besides anything Mina said.”

Mikasa thought for a moment, ignoring the couples sounds while Annie grimaced, before speaking up. “Well, this one is kinda personal, but I think you can help me,” Mikasa said meekly

“I’m all ears,” Annie replied, slipping out of her boots and sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Mikasa.

“Um, it’s kinda hard to say, but, ummm,” Mikasa began to derail from her point, constantly stuttering and avoiding her question.

“Just get on with it, Ackerman, I don’t have all day.” Annie huffed, slouching over.

“How’d you find out you, uh, liked girls?” Mikasa asked quietly, looking down at her feet.

“W-What? What makes you think I like girls in that way?” Annie replied, now feeling herself turn crimson again.

It was Mikasa’s turn to huff, obviously aggravated by Annie’s lying “You’re a terrible liar, Annie. I can see it, I know you're into girls.”

“Proof”

“Locker rooms after volleyball practice. You think I don’t see you stare at the other girls, especially me.” Mikasa teased, poking Annie in the shoulder

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Annie turned her head, feeling herself get even redder. How had Mikasa figured this all out?

“Oh my god, Annie, you take forever to get dressed and that’s your excuse to hang out in the locker rooms so long. It’s painfully obvious, but I think I’m the only other girl on the team that notices. Can’t you just answer my question?”

“Fine, fine! God, you’re so stubborn.” Annie took a deep breath before continuing “It was in middle school. 7th grade at lunch. Krista had offered her lunch to me after she saw I didn’t have any after Eren tripped over me and made me spill my own. I kinda developed a crush on her because she was so nice, and realized I preferred women over men. Especially when I thought about doing cutesy things with women, like reading books by the fire while cuddling, or playfully wrestling on the bed. The sexual stuff also sold me on it right away. The only reason I never confessed was that of her attitude change the next year, and that's when people started calling her by her actual name and not her nickname. Historia’s a cuter name than Krista, but the attitude wasn’t very appealing and that turned me away. Since then, I’ve gotten a lot more crushes, but none on dudes.”

“Wow. Um, thanks for telling me, I know it can be hard.” Mikasa replied, grateful for Annie’s explanation.

“No problem, but why did you ask?”

“I...didn’t know if I was gay or not and I wanted you to help confirm it for me, I guess?”

“That doesn’t seem like a very effective way to confirm your gayness. I think you should actively try stuff, or look it up. I was getting to that part, but you cut me off before I could.” Annie said, checking her nails as if she had something better to do even though she was glad she could talk about this with someone besides Mina.

“Sorry, I’m not an expert like you, then.” Mikasa retorted, huffing.

“I’m not an expert! What does that even mean? What am I to you, a walking ‘gay expert’ or some shit that you can come and confess to or something?” Annie snapped back, rolling her eyes

“No! Annie, your-” Before the woman could finish, a loud noise followed by panicked whispering coming from Eren’s room cut her off. She sighed, saving this conversation for later as she went to check out the situation. Before she went she told Annie what she was doing. “I’m gonna go make sure Eren didn’t cut his dick off. Don’t go through my stuff.”

“ _Don’t go through my stuff_ ” Annie badly mocked Mikasa, silent enough to where Mikasa couldn’t here. Now Annie was obliged to go through Mikasa’s stuff, but she mostly wanted to do it to piss the girl off. She hopped up, walking towards Mikasa’s pitch-black dresser, under her black framed mirror.

She opened the first drawer, seeing nothing special. It was just clothes. They all blended in since they were all that damned color that Mikasa seemed so fond of. Some white in the corner of the drawer catches her eyes, and she reaches for it quickly. She grabs it, yanking it up and spilling some other clothes on the floor unapologetically

“ _Whoops~_ ” Annie smirked, now looking to the garment in her hand.

Once what she saw what it was, she froze. She was holding panties in her hands. Black panties with white laces all the way around. She panicked and dropped it back into the dresser, wiping her hands on her skirt before shoving the rest of her clothes into the once neat drawer. Looks like those and Mikasa’s red scarf are the only things Mikasa owns that aren’t black. Annie sighed.

_Please, for the love of god, Mikasa better not make me do her laundry_

Annie didn’t even want to think about how she was going to be Mikasa’s servant for the next two weeks starting Monday. The girl didn’t even consider that she’d have to serve the ravenette in school as well. Her status would certainly be questionable, seeing as everyone would question why the resident bad-girl did everything some random Goth girl told her to.

Moving onto the next drawer, Annie opened it carefully, not wanting to get an eyeful of Mikasa’s panties again. She was relieved to find only junk, paperclips, balled up pieces of paper and even some old socks combined with trash and pens. Annie may have snagged a paperclip or two to fiddle with when she was bored, then she moved on.

Annie didn’t find anything special in the next drawer either. Well, one thing caught her eye, it was buried under some torn up pieces of paper. It was a sketchbook. Black. Annie snorted, of course, it was black. It did have some big red words on the front of it that did make Annie question what was inside. But it did make her a little anxious, because Mikasa could definitely dish out some harsh karma to anyone that disobeyed or challenged her. Annie could tell, seeing as the blonde would find herself staring at Mikasa's thighs and abs after a volleyball game more times then she likes to admit. The text read:

**MIKASA’S SKETCHBOOK, KEEP OUT**

Annie scoffed, of course she wasn’t going to keep out. She had to look at it now. It was too tempting. She leaned over the drawer, hand dangling over the cover. She quickly retracted her hand when she heard the door open behind her, and in return, she closed the drawer quickly. Annie shot up, spinning around to see Mikasa glaring at her.

Before Annie could even open her mouth to speak, Mikasa had rushed over and grabbed the smaller girl by the collar with both hands and pushed her into the wall. Annie was now up to Eye level with Mikasa, toes slightly above the ground as Mikasa’s strong hands held her up against the wall.

“What do you think you were doing?” Mikasa demanded, putting more pressure on Annie as she said this.

“What do you mean?” Annie replied, not knowing what to do. There was no way she was getting out of this. She shouldn’t have been snooping around, then she wouldn’t be in this situation. Her hands trembled slightly as they hung lifelessly from her body, but it wasn’t from fear. The blonde couldn’t put a finger on it, but the feeling came from somewhere else.

“You know damn well what I mean. What were you doing in my dresser?” Mikasa demanded again, somehow even more sternly than last time.

“I-I uh, um, I don’t know.,” Annie said weakly. The small girl swore she saw something flash in the ravenette’s eyes, and it gave her another weird feeling she couldn’t describe.

“How do you not know? You were in there for a reason.” Mikasa retorted

“Look, Mikasa, I don’t know, I guess I was just curious?” Annie replied, trying to avoid Mikasa’s gaze by turning her head.

“Fine. You win, but if I catch you in my dresser again,” Mikasa paused for dramatic effect, now lowering her voice to a whisper and moving her mouth next to Annie’s ear to add the last part “I’ll have to punish you”

Annie felt another chill head down her spine, similar to the one she got on the bus that morning. 

What was that feeling? Was it anger? Hurt? Confusion? _Excitement?_ Annie shook her head. No way was that the case. That’s another thing she’s going to deny, along with all her mixed feelings of Mikasa.

Trying to break the awkward silence, and forget about whatever Mikasa meant by ‘punish’, Annie spoke up “So what was the noise about?”

“Eren hit his head on the headboard, knocking more stuff off of the bedside table. And something happened with a cramp, but I left before he could go into detail.” Mikasa responded as if she didn’t just have Annie pinned up against a wall.

“Were...they naked or..?”

“Oh, no. I mean, Mina was covered up so she probably was. Eren just had some pants on, no shirt. So it wasn’t that embarrassing.” Mikasa went on, slightly cringing at what she had to walk in on.

Annie sighed, shaking her head slightly. She walked over to Mikasa, sitting down next to her thinking of something to say that didn’t involve her having to serve Mikasa on Monday.

“What’s in that sketchbook, anyway?” Annie asked, turning towards Mikasa.

“If I wanted you to know, I wouldn’t have stopped you from looking in it” Mikasa rolled her eyes

“Fair point, but you know I’m going to find out what’s in there,” Annie said, nudging Mikasa with her elbow. “So you should just tell me.”

Mikasa sighed, getting up and walking over towards the dresser and fetching her sketchbook.

“You want it?” Mikasa teased, waving it over Annie.

“Yeah,” Annie replied, slightly confused as to what the taller girl’s plan was

“Then come and get it.”

Annie got up, heading towards Mikasa. When she went to grab the book, Mikasa pulled it up. Annie reached again, and again it was pulled further up. This repeated until Annie was on her toes reaching for the book that was held high above Mikasa’s own head.

“Fuck you!” Annie grunted, falling back to her soles and thinking of another way to grab the sketchbook. Annie quickly thought of her first plan, and she took advantage of the bed next to her, climbing on it and reaching towards the sketchbook.

That plan failed miserably, as Mikasa just pushed the girl's stomach and caused her to fall back on the bed. Annie grunted again, rolling onto her stomach and getting to her knees.

“Have you tried drinking more milk?” Mikasa suggested as Annie reached for the sketchbook. They were both standing on the bed now. “Maybe you could try sleeping in the fetal position to help your spine?”

“Shut up!” Annie whined, practically climbing Mikasa like a jungle gym trying to get to the sketchbook.

Annie fell off Mikasa again, like many times before. Luckily the bed always cushioned her fall, but it still irritated Annie that Mikasa was playing with her like this. Yet, she also got enjoyment out of roughhousing with the goth, trying to get her hands on the elusive sketchbook. Annie got back up, slightly panting because she was using so much energy. Was the sketchbook really worth it? Before Annie could decide, Mikasa kicked her lightly in the chest, making her fall back down. Annie hit the bed, groaning and covering her face with a pillow.

Mikasa chuckled, obviously amused at Annie’s futile attempts to get the item.

“Giving up already?” Mikasa taunted, kicking the pillow off of Annie’s face and into the headboard. Annie didn't reply, instead gripping Mikasa's ankle and wrapping her legs around Mikasa's, forcing her down on the bed.

The sketchbook flew out of her hands, landing on the floor open to a page. Annie hopped up, eager to see what was in it, but she was pulled back by her shirt by Mikasa, who had recovered quickly. Before Annie could sit back up, Mikasa retrieved the notebook and closed it, blushing slightly. She watched in disappointment as Mikasa placed the sketchbook high on her bookshelf, way out of Annie's reach.

"Oh, Annie," Mikasa said out of the blue, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Annie crossed her arms, still a little upset she didn't get too see what was in the sketchbook.

"There's extra volleyball practice Monday if you wanna go with me," Mikasa stated sheepishly.

"I'll go, I need to catch up anyway. I've missed like, 3 practices in a row now." Annie chuckled

"I'm surprised coach Ral even keeps you on the team since you miss it so much" Mikasa teased.

"It's hard to like a team when their name is "The Ball Busters", so you should know why I don't show up much" Annie sighed, she still couldn't believe the school's team had that name.

"Don't remind me, please. It's hard showing up to games when our name is announced through the speakers." Mikasa shuddered. Not having much left to say, Annie nodded. Mikasa walked over and sat down next to her, pulling out her phone and scrolling on some app.

Annie stretched, this day had been wild. She'd almost broken her arm when she fell trying to escape this house, Mikasa had pinned her against the wall over some dumb sketchbook, and then they playfully fought over it, and she almost forgot to mention Mina and Eren’s dumb noises. And all that happened just at Mikasa’s house, not even counting school or the bus ride there.

Annie looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 6 PM. Her parents would get worried, so she decided she needed to head back. She looked over at Mikasa, taking a moment to glaze over her one more time before speaking.

“Hey, I gotta get home. Parents are gonna get worried.” Annie spoke up, picking her bag up.

Mikasa looked up from her phone at Annie.“You’re 18, you should be able to leave whenever you want.” Mikasa almost pouted, as if she was upset Annie had to leave.

“You’re 18 too, yet you still have to have your parent’s drive you around.” Annie retorted.

“Fair enough, but my point still stands.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Mine too,” Annie said. The blonde girl put on her backpack, now looking for her guitar. Once she found it, she attempted to sling it over her shoulder but failed.

After about 4 more failed attempts, Mikasa sighed. “Want me to help?”

“Yeah..” Annie said meekly, embarrassed at her own inability to do such a simple task.

Mikasa stood, attempting to help the smaller girl in getting the quite heavy guitar over her shoulder and onto her back. Mikasa found this difficult as well, sighing and slipping her boots on. Annie raised an eyebrow, curious to why Mikasa needed boots to put a guitar on her back.

“Want me to help you bring it home? It’d be easier than dealing with this weird strap.” Mikasa stated.

“You don’t have to make up excuses to walk me home, Ackerman,” Annie said without thinking, almost confused at her own words as she spoke them.

Mikasa just gave her a small smile, picking up her guitar for her. The pair walked out of the room, and out of the house onto the sidewalk. Annie stops, letting the cool wind hit her face and blow her hair out of her face. Mikasa watched as Annie took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp Autumn air, then she swore she saw Annie’s lips curl up slightly at the side. The two stand there for a moment, admiring how beautiful the world really is despite its faults. Annie glances at the sunset, pulling her backpack up so it hangs more comfortably on her shoulders, before walking off towards her house.

“Come on, I really don’t want to be out in the dark” Annie stated, stopping while she waited for Mikasa to catch up with her.

“Really? Are you afraid of the dark or something?” Mikasa teased, now walking beside her. Annie scoffed, not responding and looking down at her feet while she walked. As if this confirmed her theory, Mikasa chuckled “Oh wow, Annie Leonhardt is scared of the dark? That’s unexpected. Bet I can use that for blackmail later”

“So? What if I am? I know from reading your texts that you’re scared of thunderstorms.” Annie retorted, walking slightly faster.

“That’s more reasonable than the dark.” Mikasa had caught up to her once more. "You shouldn't even be reading my texts anyway, especially if they are meant for someone else"

“Whatever, Ackerman.” Annie rolled her eyes.

The pair walked silently towards Annie’s house, not talking much. What was there to talk about? A lot, actually, but Mikasa knew better than to keep bothering Annie about how she was going to spend the next two weeks serving her. Once they reached Annie’s house, Mikasa gave her the guitar back.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later Mikasa,” Annie said, turning to face Mikasa.

“You too, but I have one more thing to give you before I go,” Mikasa stated, digging in her backpack that she brought with her. She pulled out something silver, shining in the sunlight as she pulled it out of the bag. It blinded Annie for a moment, but when Mikasa held it out of the sun’s way, Annie could see clearly what it was.

A collar. A _goddamn_ collar. The blonde knew for a fact that Mikasa was giving this to her because of their stupid bet, and how she had just lost it about an hour prior to this event. This meant Mikasa got the thing in advance, and that made Annie’s blood boil. Annie would have socked Mikasa in the face right then and there, but she saw something else on it.

**_Annie_ **

Her name, stretched across the front of the silver item. Mikasa had either went out and bought a dog collar with the name Annie on it or did some weird customizable collar thing online. Either way, Annie was furious. Annie stepped forward but didn’t have time to sock the other girl in the face as she placed the collar in her hand and began to walk away, waving with a smug grin.

_That bitch!_

Annie should’ve of thrown the collar in the street. She should have decked Mikasa right there. There were a lot of things she should have done, but she didn’t. Instead, she gripped the cold object in her hand and let her arms hang to her sides.

Annie was going to kill Mikasa the next time she saw her, even if she used this damned collar.

 

 


	3. Hate..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Annie really hate Mikasa, or is that just a cover for something deeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm alive! Yayyyyyyyyy  
> Sorry for being late, well, around like, 2 months late. I've had this chapter done for a month, yet haven't got around to posting it because procrastination and such, yadda yadda, you guys have probably heard all the excuses xD Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Annie couldn’t fucking believe it. Her parents are letting her stay at Mikasa’s place for a whole two weeks. This has got to be a nightmare. The blonde had hoped they would say “Absolutely not”, but she didn’t get that. Because nothing ever goes Annie Leonhardt’s way. She couldn’t believe her parents thought it would be good for her to “make friends with Mikasa’s brother” and “get some time away from your room”, but they didn’t know she’d be in another girls room doing all her shit for her.

Annie couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t. No way. Her parent’s had actually let her stay at Mikasa’s house for 2 weeks straight. How could they? It was almost like they didn’t care, but Annie knew they did. Obviously, they didn’t jump on the idea, but Mikasa somehow got her parents to call Annie’s and arrange a “two-week long sleepover”. And for some absurd reason, Mikasa’s and Annie’s parent’s agreed.

Maybe her parent’s needed a break, it probably was hard looking after Annie. Then again, she really didn’t make much noise or do anything very social. Still, it probably would be nice to have a whole house to yourself for 2 weeks. Too bad Annie was about to spend a whole two weeks trapped in Mikasa’s room, doing whatever said girl told her to do.

One more reason for Annie’s parents letting her stay over was probably the fact that they thought that the pair were dating. Apparently, Annie’s mom saw Mikasa and Annie outside the house, including the events where Mikasa handed Annie the guitar and something extra out of her backpack, and that somehow translated to a dating couple or whatever it's called.

Annie wanted to laugh, that idea alone was absurd. Yet, even though she didn’t want to admit it, she felt a strange warmness inside of her stomach whenever her parents mentioned it. She didn’t even have to heart to tell her parent’s that she wasn’t dating Mikasa, since it was so embarrassing, and the fact that her parents were proud of her. If Annie did have one thing to be happy about, it was the fact that her parents didn’t seem to mind that she was playing for the other team.

But, none of this changed the fact that Annie really did not want to show up to school Monday. It was about 9 PM, and Sunday hadn’t been treating her the best. She’d do anything to get out of it, even if it meant breaking an arm or getting herself sick. Actually, she didn’t need to make herself sick since she was already sick with herself. The reason for this? Well, there are a few reasons, but they all come from a single person, someone who had orchestrated all of this.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Annie had found herself noticing things about that girl that she hadn’t noticed before. Like the way Mikasa tugged her scarf up to her nose when she was flustered or embarrassed, or when she would doodle cute things in her notebooks like hearts, little animals and even cute versions of monsters. One thing that particularly drove Annie crazy was how she all the sudden noticed the way Mikasa swayed her hips when she walked. It was almost hypnotic to Annie, and she couldn’t even comprehend why.

Sure, Mikasa was attractive, well, very attractive, even if Annie didn’t like to admit it, but Annie never thought about Mikasa in that way. Annie did admit that she had stared before, but now it was becoming more and more frequent. The blonde, quite frankly, wanted to beat herself up. Annie hated all these unknown emotions that had recently surfaced, and she just had to put the blame on Mikasa.

Maybe, just maybe, _she_ was the one who had a crush on Mikasa, and not the other way around. The mere thought made Annie’s stomach turn, and she wanted to puke. Annie didn’t even extend on that idea.

_Maybe if I broke Mikasa’s nose tomorrow at school I could get suspended, then I wouldn’t have to see her!_

Annie almost leaped up in joy, but remembered something else.

She had forgotten about that bet. Again. If she did end up breaking the taller girl’s nose and getting suspended, she’d probably be made to stay in Mikasa’s room all day.

_What would happen when she comes back? Would she be mad? Would she be sad? Angry? Confused? Would she...punish me?_

Annie felt that foreign feeling tingle down her spine again. She hated how she was starting to get used to it, and that was because she kept thinking of Mikasa. All she really wanted to do was get her mind off the girl, and no matter what the petite girl did, she couldn’t.

When thinking back to the bet, Annie remembered what she did over the week when she got anxious about what was going to happen to her during her time serving Mikasa. She had actually googled it. What came up was mostly what she had expected, but at the same time what she hadn’t. The blonde girl ended up watching certain videos about this, and now she had a fair idea of what she was going to have to do while Mikasa commanded her every move.

Let’s just say, Annie wasn’t exactly thrilled. Those videos actually did give her the same feeling Mikasa did, but Annie still didn’t know what the feeling was.

_Whatever. I’ll deal with it in the morning. What could possibly go wrong? It’s school, surely Mikasa wouldn’t do anything too extreme, like not letting me speak or making me do something incredibly embarrassing. Right..?_

-Monday-

Now Annie was boarding the bus to get to school with Mikasa, who just had this dumb, shit-eating grin that Annie wanted to kick off Mikasa’s stupid, pretty face.

_Wait, hold up. Pretty? Wha-_

“Oh wow, you’re actually wearing your collar,” Mikasa said, surprised that Annie actually put it on. Annie blushed, not even remembering she did. Maybe that’s what all the stares were for when she got on the bus. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had actually tried on the collar multiple times over the weekend. Annie actually got so used to wearing the collar she didn’t notice she had it on.

“W-Well yeah, I thought you wanted me too?” Annie replied, looking down at her feet.

“I did, but I figured you’d be more defiant,” Mikasa smirked “but it looks like you’re more submissive then I thought”

Annie felt her breath hitch, she had no idea what to say. She was annoyed that Mikasa called her submissive, but something about the way Mikasa said it left Annie breathless. That mere fact made Annie want to jump out of the window since she was the only one small enough to even do so.

“Shut up,” Annie said

“Make me” Mikasa retorted, leaning in closer

“Don’t test me, because I will” Annie threatened, leaning in as well, leaving only centimeters of space between them.

Mikasa smirked before mouthing ‘Make me’ again, but not saying it. Annie almost headbutted Mikasa, but was stopped when Mikasa leaned in even closer, almost tempting her to do something. The blonde swiftly took her hand and covered Mikasa’s mouth with it, pushing her towards the window. Now Annie had Mikasa pinned, and Mikasa couldn’t do much unless she wanted to alert everyone's attention to them.

Despite Mikasa’s efforts to keep quiet, one girl noticed. Mina looked on from her seat, trying to figure out what was happening between the two women across from her. Eren was looking out the window while everyone else was distracted, so Mina could think in peace. From her perspective, Mina couldn’t see that Annie was holding Mikasa’s mouth shut with her hand, so too her it looked like they were kissing. Mina’s eyes lit up as soon as she thought that she came to a conclusion.

“Are they dating?” Mina spoke quietly, wanting to squeal like a little girl. Had her Annie finally settled down with someone? And that someone happened to be Mikasa? The one Mina had been trying to hook Annie up with? This was a dream come true for the ravenette.

Unfourtanitly for Mina, the pair were not romantically involved. Annie simply held Mikasa’s mouth shut while she smirked.

Mikasa couldn’t even respond. She was so distracted by how soft and warm Annie’s hands were. For being a volleyball and guitar player, Annie’s hands were unnaturally soft and gentle. Mikasa felt her face turn crimson, and she had to think of a way to get the blonde’s hand off of her. She quickly thought of something and didn’t even think twice about doing it.

Mikasa reached one arm behind Annie’s back, slid it up towards her bun and undid it. Mikasa knew how much Annie hated it when her hair was down, so this was a really solid method.

“Did you undo my bun?” Annie went wide-eyed, feeling stray hairs hit her face as Mikasa undid her bun

“Mmphh”

Annie’s hand left Mikasa’s mouth and she looked around for her hair tie. The blonde couldn’t find it anywhere, even telling Mikasa to stand up.

“Ugghh! Why the fuck did you untie my hair?” Annie whined, now frantically looking in the middle of the bus for her precious hair tie.

“Jesus Christ, Annie, just take one of mine.” Mikasa sighed, taking a random tie she found at the bottom of her backpack

“If this has lice on it, I’m going to kill you” Annie huffed, giving in and using the other woman’s tie.

“I don’t have lice, you ass nugget”

“Who are you calling an ass nugget, troglodyte?!” Annie started, beginning to tie her hair up.

“Neanderthal”

“Polynigmion”

“That’s not even a word” Mikasa rolled her eyes

“Look it up, you uneducated swine” Annie snarled, finishing off her bun. If Annie was 100% honest, she had no idea where she picked up Polynigmion

“Now you’re just making up words”

“What language are you guys speaking?” Ymir chuckled, turning to face the pair from her seat

“Eigo” Annie deadpanned, crossing her arms.

“What?” Ymir asked, confusion written on her face

“It’s Japanese for English,” Mikasa chimed in

“Weebs” Ymir scoffed, turning back around in her seat.

“You’re literally wearing an Evangelion shirt,”

“Shut up! I’m only wearing it because Historia got it for me!” Ymir exclaimed, turning back around quickly. She wore a blush, but at the same time, she looked annoyed. Mikasa and several others who were listening to the conversation looked up, and Ymir was indeed wearing a Neon Genisis Evangelion shirt.

“His’ got it for you because she knows you’re a giant weeb” Annie chuckled

Ymir only let out a frustrated grunt, turning back in her seat. Annie smirked in victory, almost wanting to break out into a full grin.

“Least I’m not Mikasa’s pet...” Ymir snickered from her seat

“What?” Annie exclaimed upon hearing Ymir

“I said: AT LEAST IM NOT MIKASA’S PET!” Ymir cackled, informing the entire bus to what she had said. Annie wanted to die, right then and there. Annie blushed, wanting to tell Ymir off in front of everybody, but she couldn’t seem to find any words.

Annie didn’t even have time to respond when the bus rolled to a halt, indirectly informing the students that they had arrived.

Before Annie could hop off the bus, Mikasa stopped her as a wave of students stood and exited the bus and handed the blonde her backpack.

“Carry that,” Mikasa ordered, nudging Annie out of the seat and walking in front of her. Annie struggled to carry both her backpack and Mikasa’s, along with her guitar.

Mikasa purposely took the long way to her locker, making Annie endure the weight of her bag for an unreasonable amount of time. Annie could only wonder what Mikasa had stuffed in her small bag to make it so heavy. Mikasa walked quickly, and it was hard for Annie to keep up with all the stuff she had to carry. She kept bumping into students, tripping over things on the floor and repeatedly fell up the stairs. Yes, up the stairs. Annie had fallen up the stairs, and she had no idea how. They finally made it to Mikasa’s locker, which was on the top floor.

“Put my stuff in there for me” Mikasa demanded, leaning against a different set of lockers.

“O-Ok” Annie replied, quickly putting her things down so she could put in Mikasa’s locker combination. The blonde was glad she knew it, after seeing Mikasa do it so many times Annie had memorized it. She placed Mikasa’s bag on a hook in the organized locker, taking a moment to relish in the cleanness of Mikasa’s locker.

“Hey, Annie! What are you doing all the way up here?!” Annie flinched hearing Mina yell from across the hallway, alerting everyone to their presence.

_I guess it’s just fuck Annie over day, isn’t it?_

Everyone on the 3rd floor was staring now. There was silence as Mina waited for an answer. Mina stared at Annie, looking down to the collar on her neck and raising an eyebrow.

“Go on, Annie, tell your friend why you're up here.” Mikasa teased, grabbing some things from her locker.

“I’m just helping Mikasa out” Annie replied nervously, fidgeting with her backpack strap.

“Oh? You made a new friend?” Mina’s eyes lit up as she said this. Annie saw Mina glance at Mikasa, and she saw the woman’s expression lift even more.

“I-Uh, um, sorta?” Annie said awkwardly as people began to get back to their own business

“Sooo...is that a no or a yes?” Mina questioned the shorter woman, but Annie felt like Mina knew something she didn’t.

Before Mina could get a response, the bell rang. Annie waved at her before Mikasa dumped her stuff in Annie’s arms and made her carry it for her. As Mina watched them walk off, she let her mouth hang open.

“No way,” Mina whispered to herself, suddenly feeling giddy. She stopped herself before she squealed in public, putting a hand over her mouth. “They can’t be dating, right? But between what I saw on the bus and what happened here...” Mina spoke quietly into her palm. Unfourtanilty, Eren had been walking behind her without her knowledge in an attempt to scare her, but he only heard the words “dating” after watching Mikasa and Annie walk away.

“What!? Mikasa and Annie are dati-” Mina quickly covered Eren’s mouth, pulling him aside before he indirectly spread any rumors, but it was probably too late as everyone stared at the couple.

Annie had finally put her guitar and backpack away, glad that the two heavy items were off her strained back for now. All she had to deal with now was carrying her stuff and Mikasa’s. It was pretty tough, especially since Mikasa grabs basically her entire locker to take with her. Math and Social Studies books, French binders and books, Gym clothes, more books that Annie didn’t care about, English folders, etc. Annie could barely take her own load, much less Mikasa’s along with it.

Oh wow, that sounded wrong. Time to think of something other than “Mikasa’s load”

Mikasa’s hips soon caught the attention of the blonde. Annie’s eyes followed them as they moved smoothly side to side, almost in a confident or prideful way. She was so focused on them that she didn’t notice Mikasa stop, and she ended up running into her, almost knocking both of them over.

Mikasa spun around, a blank expression on her face per usual, but something about her body language made it seem like she was annoyed.

“Listen, Annie, I know I have a great ass, but you need to pay attention to your surroundings.” Mikasa teased.

Annie blushed, but blurted something out before she could stop herself “It’s not my fault that you sway your hips like that on purpose!” Annie immediately regretted saying that.

“So you were staring at my ass? I was just joking the first time.” Mikasa chuckled, seeing Annie turn even redder. “Such a pervert”

“S-Shut up!” Annie exclaimed. Luckily, most students were in their homeroom by now so the halls were somewhat empty.

“Mad that I’m right?” Mikasa ignored her

“No! You’re just, just- fuck you!” Annie stormed past her, making her way to her and Mikasa’s shared homeroom. The shorter woman was still red, getting questionable glances from her classmates are she roughly dumped Mikasa’s stuff onto her desk before returning to her own.

Mikasa walked into the classroom not a minute later, looking as if nothing had happened. Annie wanted to go up and slap Mikasa for being so aggravating. She strode to her desk, looking at how roughly her things were placed on it. She re-organized them quickly before making her way to where Annie was sitting.

“Sit next to me” Mikasa ordered, using her thumb to point to the empty seat next to her

“Why?” Annie sneered

“Because you have to do everything I say, and I told you so” Mikasa replied, a hint of authority in her voice that made Annie feel all tingly inside.

“...Fine” Annie submitted, getting her things and moving to the desk across from Mikasa’s.

Homeroom wasn’t anything special, it was just a class that every student went to so attendance could get done and announcements could be held. Annie thought it was kinda stupid, but knew why they did it. Annie couldn’t be bothered to listen to announcements though, as she was too busy thinking about how many classes she and Mikasa had together.

Annie’s eyes widened when she realized something very bad. They had every, single class together. Math, Art, Gym, English, French, History, you name it. The blonde very well could have fainted right then and there, but she knew better than that. Annie just opted to groan instead, burying her face in her hands.

“What’s wrong, Miss Leonhardt?” Mr. Smith, her History teacher, and homeroom advisor, asked from his desk in the front of the class.

“U-Uh, just realized I forgot some materials. I’ll catch them on the way to Math” Annie lied, still having her face in her hands. Mr. Smith just nodded, forgetting Annie couldn’t see him

When Annie did look up, all she saw was Mikasa’s stupid grin.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just look cute when you’re frustrated”

“Wha-”

BBBRRRRRINNNNNGGGGGG

_Fuck, my ears!_

Annie groaned again, gathering her and Mikasa’s things before following the ravenette into the next class. The blonde barely caught up with Mikasa, having to dodge several other rushing students before reaching her.

“Jesus, Mikasa, fucking wait up” Annie cursed, almost running into yet another student as she miserably tried to follow Mikasa. Dodging two students and then avoiding getting hit by a door opening, Annie found herself bumping into Mikasa and dropping both of their stuff. “What the fuck, Mikasa?!” Annie yelled, wanting so desperately to stomp on all of the supplies like they were ants.

“You’d better hurry up,” Mikasa said, continuing to walk towards her class without looking back.

Annie went wide-eyed. Mikasa didn’t even look at her or anything. She scowled, gathering all of the supplies she dropped while trying to dodge students. Eventually, she did make it to her math class, panting slightly as she places Mikasa’s things on her desk. Annie was about to sit in her normal spot, but Mikasa stopped her and motioned towards the seat next to her own.

Annie groaned, slumping down in the seat right next to Mikasa. Annie narrowed her eyes towards the door, watching Ymir walk in, Krista by her side. A little too close for school, Annie noted, but the pair walked over to Mikasa and Annie and sat in the seat behind them.

“Hey, Mikasa,” Ymir said, offering a small wave to the ravenette. The brunette smirked as she watched Annie scowl. “That’s a cute dog, what breed is it?”

Mikasa smirked, glancing over at Annie before turning in her seat to face Ymir. “Poodle”

“The names Annie I’m assuming from the collar,” Ymir teased, leaning in closer

“Yup.”

“Shut up. I am not a damn dog” Annie spoke thru gritted teeth, balling her fists up in her lap as Ymir and Mikasa teased her.

“She seems a bit feisty, don’t ya think Mikasa?” Ymir ruffled Annie’s hair, almost messing up the bun

“Oh yeah, she is a feisty one.” Mikasa turned back to Annie, placing her hand on Annie’s chin and slowly guiding her head to face Mikasa’s face “But she’ll become well behaved in no time” Mikasa purred, leaning in a bit too close for comfort.

Annie couldn’t find any words, instead just sitting there caught off guard while Ymir was elbowed in the ribs by Krista and Mikasa snickered.

_I hate you, Mikasa Ackerman._

Before any more teasing could happen, the second bell rung, signaling the start of class. Annie focused as much as she could when Ymir wasn’t slightly tugging on her collar from behind and making comments. Annie was taken out of her focused mode when Mikasa dropped her notebook on Annie’s desk.

“Take the notes for me. I gotta nap” Mikasa yawned, stretching and placing her head on her desk.

“Y-Yes, Mikasa” Annie swallowed

“Oh my god, you really are her little pet...” Ymir snickered quietly behind the blonde. She was quickly shut up when Annie swung her foot backward and kicked her in the shin.

Annie cursed under her breath. She knew the teachers wouldn’t call her out. Mikasa got perfect grades in every subject, and they wouldn’t be worried one bit if she slept a bit. Mikasa was lucky Annie was good at math, or else both of their notes would suffer.

Annie somehow managed to get thru class, finishing up both of Mikasa’s and her own notes and even being able to add a little extra to both. When the bell rung, it woke Mikasa up and saved Annie from Ymir’s torment for at least a few more periods.

The duo left Math, going on towards the many other classes they’d have to endure. Annie was definitely going to suffer the most, however, as Mikasa had told her that she wasn’t allowed to speak unless she was spoken too, which wasn’t degrading at all.

  
Annie eventually made it thru the school day, and all she wanted to do was go home and draw while listening to music, but she forgot about how she basically lived at Mikasa’s house now. Mikasa chose to walk home, again giving Annie her backpack, which seemed heavier then it was that morning. Mikasa putting, even more, sway into her hips as she walked didn’t help Annie that much either.

After around 15 grueling minutes, the pair made it to Mikasa’s front door. Annie huffed, she should have been used to carrying heavy objects being athletic as she was, but the weight of two book bags and a guitar was starting to get to her.

Mikasa led her inside, waving at her parents before leading Annie upstairs and toward her room. Annie immediately threw all the crap she was carrying onto the bed before laying down on the bed as well.

“I don’t know why you’re laying down, you still have work to do”

“Fuck off, Ackerman, I’m taking a nap” Annie scoffed, moving all the stuff on the bed to the side while she pulled Mikasa’s warm, black blanket over herself. The blonde hated how good the blankets smelled, and wanted to punch herself for even thinking of how Mikasa’s blankets smelt.

“Excuse me?” Mikasa replied, almost shocked at how defiant Annie was being, but then remembered that this was Annie. Mikasa thought that she probably should let Annie rest, maybe she’d be in a better mood when she woke up. Mikasa was kind of exhausted as well.

“I said: Fuck Off.” Annie replied, turning her back to the ravenette and closing her eyes. Annie snuggled herself into the warm bed, pulling the blanket all the way up to her neck and bringing her knees to her stomach. It felt so good to snuggle up and get warm, especially when she closed her eyes. She could fall asleep right here...

Mikasa sighed, reaching over Annie to grab her backpack. Mikasa unzipped it, finally revealing all the things that had made the bag so heavy. Annie couldn’t see the contents, which were all silver objects that were probably going to be used in one way or another. Mikasa smirked, digging out a chain and some handcuffs before turning towards Annie, who was now laying on her stomach. The taller woman could hear how softly Annie was breathing and almost blushed.

Mikasa hopped on the bed, straddling Annie’s thighs as she pulled the blonde's hands behind her back, snapping the handcuffs in place around her wrists. Annie began to look over her shoulder, panicking.

“M-Mikasa? What are you doing?” Annie began, struggling to break free of the steel cuffs. Annie felt how cold the steel was against her warm wrists and shuddered, biting her lip as she thought of the position the two were in. Mikasa was straddling her thighs as she cuffed her. That did not make Annie blush at all.

“Just teaching you not to disobey me, that’s all.” Mikasa smirked as she saw Annie squirm while she said this. The woman leaned down on top of Annie, lowering her head right next to Annie’s ear and whispering, “But this is a small punishment, so you’d better listen to everything I say.”

Feeling the warmth of Mikasa spread throughout her body, Annie squirmed and dug her face into the bed in an attempt to hide her blush. The things Mikasa said didn’t help her either. Annie almost wanted to scream as she lifted her hips up, colliding with Mikasa’s warmth.

“You seem eager for something” Mikasa purred right into Annie’s ear, making the smaller girl quiver beneath her.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?” Annie tried to growl, but it sounded more like a sound of pleasure more than one of discomfort. Annie felt like she wasn’t in control of her body anymore, and Mikasa locking a steel chain onto the front of her collar didn’t help either.

Before things could escalate any further, they heard several pairs of footsteps coming from Eren’s room before the door to Mikasa’s opened. Mina and Eren were behind it, Mina rushing in with a concerned look on her face, not noticing the position Annie and Mikasa were in. Now that Mikasa thought of it, Mina didn’t see much of Annie today, and the fact that Annie and Mikasa walked home a bit later than usually must have gotten Mina worried. They must have heard Annie and Mikasa’s bickering.

“Is Annie in here ye-?” Mina stopped, dead in her tracks as she looked at the scene before her. Mikasa was laying on Annie, breasts pressed up against her back and crotch rubbing up against Annie’s rear, all the while Annie was in handcuffs and had a chain locked onto her collar. Annie biting her lip and blushing wasn’t helping her situation either.

Eren’s jaw hung open as he too surveyed the scene, glancing at Mina, who was blushing uncontrollably. Annie so badly wanted to do something to get them out of the room, but those two idiots just kept on staring. Ok, maybe that was a little too far, Mina was actually smart, but the same doesn’t go for Eren.

Annie would have done anything to get out of her current situation. Mina and Eren not leaving the room weren’t helping, and Mikasa didn’t even move from her spot. If her hands weren’t bound, she would have shoved Mikasa to the ground and stormed out the room. But, her wrists were still bound together by those cold handcuffs Mikasa had put her in.

Eren, once he overcame his shock, began to laugh. Not like a small chuckle, or any giggling, just full-blown laughter. Annie figured if she got any redder, she’d lose her natural skin color. Mina started to come back to her senses, elbowing Eren in the ribs, causing him to buckle over. Mina smiled and gave a thumbs up to Annie, then pushing Eren and herself out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mikasa smirked, getting off of Annie and laying beside her on her back. Annie didn’t move, instead just laying on her stomach. Annie just wanted to scream, or die. Maybe both, scream until she passes out. Anything to get out of this situation. Annie rolled over on her back, staring at the ceiling with a cold stare. She couldn’t believe that just happened. Mina and Eren probably think that she and Mikasa were porking, and Annie could not have that.

“You alright?” Mikasa asked, pretending that the whole scenario didn’t just happen.

“Am I alright? Did you really just ask that?” Annie retorted, attempting to sit up

“Yeah, are you deaf or something?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure you’re clueless or something. Why would I be alright? What about this is alright?” Annie huffed.

“It seemed like you didn’t mind when I was on top of you, so I figured nothing was wrong”

“Eren and Mina seeing you laying on top of me is not fine, Mikasa. It’s awful, they probably think we’re fucking or some shit” Annie went to cross her arms but remembered that her hands were cuffed.

“What’s wrong with that?”

Annie paused, wondering if Mikasa had just said what Annie thought she just said. Annie blushed again, and she would have shoved Mikasa off the bed if it weren’t for these handcuffs.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Mikasa swiftly moved her position to where she was above the blonde, hands over her head and knees parallel to her hips. She leaned down nibbling on Annie’s earlobe a little before continuing “Maybe there isn’t anything wrong with that?”

Annie shuddered, not fighting back. A part of her wanted too, and it thought of everything wrong that was happening, but the other part of her just wanted to let Mikasa continue.

_No no, this isn’t happening, what the fuck, oh my god, this isn’t re-_

She shuddered Mikasa slid her hands down Annie’s shirt, feeling the blondes muscles thru the thin fabric. Annie glared at Mikasa, but it wasn’t effective as she was still blushing. Mikasa moved down the side of Annie’s neck, nibbling a tiny bit on the skin. Annie gasped, feeling the slight sting as Mikasa’s teeth lightly pinched her skin.

“M-Mikasa..” Annie started to breath heavier, her chest rising and falling was becoming more visible.

“What?” Mikasa replied, now sucking on her neck instead of nibbling

“W-What are you doing?” Annie squirmed a bit, giving Mikasa a better angle for her neck. Annie hated how she wanted more

Mikasa didn’t respond, instead slowly lifting the smaller woman’s shirt up, revealing her abs. She traced the outline of them with her fingers, still using her mouth to toy with Annie’s neck. Annie growled as Mikasa started dragging her nails slowly across her exposed stomach. Annie thought that her and Mikasa doing this wasn’t so bad, especially since everyone already thought they were having sex.....No

Annie closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to let Mikasa in her head, she didn’t care how toned her abs were or how good she smelled, or how plump Mikasa’s lips were, or how Mikasa gave her that smirk when Annie squirmed....fuck.

Before Annie could even say anything else, Mikasa’s warmth was suddenly gone. Annie’s breath hitched while Mikasa pulled away, which only made Mikasa even smugger.

“W-Wha?” Annie choked out

“What? Are you ok, Annie? You seem flustered.” Mikasa asked in a concerned voice. Annie just stared at her, not believing what was happening. Didn’t Mikasa just have Annie pinned on the bed? Wasn’t Mikasa just sucking and kissing on her neck?

_What the fuck??_

“What do you mean? I seem flustered?! Of course I do!” Annie snapped, attempting to sit back up. When she did, she felt a blanket come off of her. Annie then noticed her hands were free, not in handcuffs. What was the hell going on?

“Why would you seem flustered though? You fell asleep, and you just woke back up.” Mikasa furrowed her brows, obviously confused.

Annie went wide-eyed.

_God fucking damn it, I was dreaming of Mikasa. Fuck me! Why does this stuff ALWAYS happen to me?_

Annie didn’t say anything, she just plopped back down and stared at the ceiling. Did this mean Mina and Eren didn’t actually walk in on them? Did none of that happen? Annie was still confused. Mikasa turned back around. Annie could hear the clicking of her nails on her phone screen and assumed Mikasa was calling someone.

_Wait, calling someone? She’s texting! God, why am I so out of it..._

“Up” Mikasa ordered, seemingly done with her nice act already. Annie obeyed, anything to stop thinking about what just happened.

As soon as she got up, Mikasa sat on the bed and made Annie get on her knees. She placed her boots on the smaller woman's lap and leaned back on her bed, elbows propped up.

“Take these off for me,” Mikasa said, moving her boots around in the petite girl’s lap. The blonde's heart raced, this was exactly how those ‘videos’ were. She masked her emotions by glaring at the ravenette. Annie scoffed, to listened to the other woman's command and took her boots off for her. Once she got them off, Annie placed them neatly by the side of the bed. “Oh Annie, take my socks off as well” Mikasa ordered in a bored tone.

Annie glared at Mikasa but did take the socks off as commanded. Her heart sped up again, she prayed that she wouldn’t have to do anything with the socks, or the boots. She knew how this crap went, and there was no way that she would be down for it in any way. She wondered if Mikasa even knew what she was doing, and the waiting and stalling were killing her. If Mikasa didn’t reveal what she had up her sleeve soon, Annie would break.

Mikasa moved her position, hanging her feet off the foot of the bed and resting her head on the pillow as she turned on her TV with a remote she got off the coffee table. Annie assumed Mikasa would want her at the foot of them as well, so she moved over there and got on her knees. Mikasa grabbed something else off the table and tossed it to Annie. She caught if flawlessly before checking to see what it was.

_Nail Polish. Fuck._

Mikasa pulled some papers out of her backpack and handed those to Annie as well, along with a pencil. Annie huffed, it was her homework. Mikasa gave Annie a stare and the shorter woman already knew what Mikasa wanted. How did she even expect Annie to do it while she painted her toenails?

“Get to it,” Mikasa said, wiggling her toes in Annie’s face as the blonde started opening the container. Annie finally started, painting the girl's nails carefully with her right hand as her left worked on completing her homework.

Mikasa let out a content sigh, pulling out her phone. She began texting someone, but Annie was a little too busy to really pay attention.

Annie thought back to the dream, then back to how out of it she was, then back to this morning when she mentally called Mikasa pretty. Maybe Annie really did have a crush on Mikasa. She scoffed, looking at Mikasa while she typed away.

_No, no way. That’s not true. I do not have a crush on Mikasa, noooo way. That’s not true, not true, not tru-_

Annie’s thinking was cut off when she watched Mikasa turn her head back to face the petite girl after she heard her scoff, and her brain seemed to shut off. Annie looked at Mikasa’s lips, then her hair, and then finally met her eyes. They seemed curious. She could get so easily lost in those dark, beautiful eyes.

Annie swallowed.

_Ok....maybe I do have a crush on her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, bad dream thing. I tried to make it noticeable, yet also slick enough to where you'd have to look for it. Sorry if I didn't do it all that well, and if you have suggestions on how to make it better please tell me!


	4. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa tries some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for me to emerge from the shadows and drop off a chapter, only to disappear for 3 months straight  
> nah I love Y'all  
> but writer's block is a bitch  
> and I procrastinate  
> so  
> good combo  
> <3

Over the next two days, Annie had finally accepted that she had a crush on Mikasa. She didn’t speak to anybody about it, thinking that’d make the whole thing even more embarrassing. She had to accept her little crush, it would have driven her crazy if she kept denying it.

Annie hated herself for the fact that she didn’t seem to mind doing all this stuff for Mikasa, as long as it was reasonable. Cleaning the bathroom twice a day was not something she enjoyed. Another thing she did kind of enjoy, but not really, was the sleeping situation.

Mikasa wouldn’t let Annie sleep on the bed until she ‘Earned the right’ or something dumb, so she stuck the small blonde in her closet. It was cramped, very cramped. But Mikasa laid out some bigger towels on the floor that Annie could lay on, and Annie made a makeshift pillow out of Mikasa’s shirts and leggings.

The blonde could hardly stand the closet. It was so cramped, and Annie had a very hard time sleeping. The towels were itchy and kept waking Annie up throughout the night if she even fell asleep. Another problem, a big problem if you ask Annie, was the fact that the closet smelled.

It wasn’t a bad smell, it just smelled like someone. And that someone? Mikasa.

It drove Annie insane, and she didn’t think she could stand sleeping in that closet any longer. And that was the reason Annie was now laying in a bathtub, trying to make as little noise as possible. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking back to how she got in this situation. Her telling Mikasa she was fed up sleeping in the closet, then getting that stupid feeling again as Mikasa told her to sleep in the bathtub if she didn’t like the closet.

But, the bathtub wasn’t any better. Because it had Mikasa’s body wash, hair conditioner and shampoo, and it basically smelled more than the closet did. It didn’t help that Mikasa was the only one who used the small shower, which Annie was in, and everybody else used the big one near Carla and Grisha’s room. The only thing she could think about in the bathtub was that Mikasa took showers and baths in it.

_Mikasa was naked in here. Mikasa was naked in here. Mikasa was naked in here. I’m in the same tub that a naked Mikasa has been in. I’m in a tub that Mikasa Ackerman has been naked in. Holy. Shit._

The morning sun shined thru the very window Annie tried to escape from a few days ago. Annie thought the sun was taunting her, reminding her of how she couldn’t leave this damned house until her “Master” let her. She uses Master sarcastically, of course, she would never degrade herself that much to where she’d call Mikasa her master.

Annie sighed, adjusting the pillow she brought with her before turning on her side. She couldn’t stay like this for two weeks, she was going to have to find a way to get a better sleeping situation.

_Maybe if I start sucking up to her I can get this upgraded or whatever, maybe I could get the ‘pleasure’ of sleeping on the floor._

Annie really hated sucking up to people, after all, she was supposed to be a ‘rebel’ or whatever they called her at school. Speaking of school, Trost High was having an off day today. Which, for Annie, was just wonderful. She really, REALLY wanted to spend a whole day with Mikasa ordering around at her house, with no teachers to stop any of the extreme stuff

Annie cringed as she thought of Eren, however, as her dream from a few days ago came back to haunt her. Luckily, that whole thing WAS a dream, and Mina and Eren most likely don’t think that Mikasa and Annie are a thing.

There Annie went, thinking of Mikasa again. All because of this stupid bet, the blonde had to actually accept her feelings.

_Gross._

It didn’t help Annie at all that the atmosphere in Mikasa’s kept changing. She could call it tension, but she really didn’t know what it was. The thing that brought all this so-called “tension” was that Mikasa had been flirting with Annie a lot more. Annie, being the emotional and confused wreck she is, was stupid enough to flirt back, and now she has no idea where their relationship stands at all.

Were they friends? Frienemies? Rivals? Girlfriends? No, definitely not girlfriends. Annie didn’t even want to think of that option, her stomach would twist and turn just at the letter G. She couldn’t help but let a few thoughts escape, though. Thoughts like her and Mikasa cuddling together on a bed watching cheesy romantic movies, or snuggling up to Mikasa while reading a book. Annie’s cheeks flushed, the mere thought of her and Mikasa in such *close* proximity made her feel all weird and giddy inside.

Before Annie could wallow in her feelings, she heard the bathroom door open. Mikasa walked in, clad in a loose white shirt that hung down to her thighs, Annie couldn’t tell if she had bottoms on or not. She really couldn’t care less right now.

“I have to use the bathroom. Out.” Mikasa ordered, pointing her thumb to the door.

Annie scoffed, clumsily getting out of her porcelain prison, bringing her pillow with her. She yawned, stretching out and rubbing her eyes. The blonde swore she saw Mikasa staring, but she ignored it as she left Mikasa to do her business.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to Mikasa’s room. As soon as the small girl entered, she tossed her pillow on the floor and got in Mikasa’s bed. Annie pulled the blankets over her body, snuggling into a warm spot on the bed and burying her face into the pillows.

The blonde’s heart began beating faster as she realized why the spot she was in was so warm. Mikasa had been sleeping there all night. That was probably the reason the pillows smelled like her hair, which only made Annie’s heart beat faster. Annie closed her eyes, silently inhaling the scent coming off the pillows. Annie didn’t have to actually smell the pillows, and it irked her slightly that the smell was so strong.

But, it was a pillow that Mikasa used all the time, so maybe she was overreacting. It actually relaxed Annie, so it wasn’t so bad. She felt herself drifting off as Mikasa made her way back to the room. Annie heard Mikasa sigh after she reentered, but felt the taller woman get into the bed alongside her.

Mikasa got under the blanket as well, pushing herself up to Annie’s back.

“Shouldn’t you be getting up by now?” Annie asked sleepily, eyes still closed. She knew Mikasa was a morning person, so it was odd that she even got back in bed after waking up.

“Mmmh” Mikasa only gave a hum in response, her breath tickling the blonde’s nape. Annie blushed, unconsciously scooting closer to Mikasa.

The pair fell back asleep, only to be woken up an hour or so later by a hungry Eren who just barged into the room.

“Mikasaaaa, i’m hungryyy” Eren whined. Annie groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked back at Mikasa, who was somehow still asleep. She snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“She’s asleep, beat it.” Annie scratched her back, trying to talk quietly

“B-But, I’m hungry!” Eren said, rubbing his stomach and looking at Annie with pleading eyes.

“Fine, Jesus. Just don’t wake her up.” Annie replied in a hushed voice, getting up. “I’ll make you breakfast”

Eren almost cheered, but Annie put a finger up to her closed lips. Eren nodded eagerly, making his way out of the room and heading downstairs. Annie sighed, looking back at Mikasa. She looked back at the door, checking if it was clear before she pulled the blanket back up to Mikasa.

She exited quickly, trying to act like she didn’t just tuck Mikasa in. The blonde made it downstairs and to the kitchen, seeing Eren leaning back in his chair and whining. Annie rolled her eyes and plugged the toaster in. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t know how to work a toaster.

“Ya know, Jean probably knows how to make his own breakfast.,” Annie said, taking waffles out of the freezer

“Shush”

“I’m the one making the food here, should you really be talking back?” Annie raised an eyebrow as she put two waffles in the toaster. Eren stopped talking, suddenly finding tapping his hands on the table much more interesting than complaining.

Once they were done, Annie handed him the waffles straight out of the toaster on a plate. “You know how to put syrup on it and cut it. I’m not your babysitter” With that, Annie walked back upstairs.

Annie walked back into the room, surprised to see Mikasa sitting up and on her phone, still in bed. The blonde stretched, not planning on going back to sleep.

“Eren made you make him breakfast, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He knows how. He’s just lazy. Pretend to be asleep next time.” Annie blushed but nodded. That meant Mikasa was awake when she tucked her in.

“Noted.”

“So, what was the whole tucking-me-in thing about, Annie?” Mikasa smirked, placing her phone down so she could see the other woman’s reaction.

“What tucking you in thing?” Annie bit her lip, looking passed Mikasa, suddenly finding her warm sheets much more appealing

“You know what I’m talking about”

“Nope”

“Fine, I’ll let you win.” Annie’s blue eyes widened “Just this once.” Annie rolled her eyes, letting a ghost of a smile hang on her features as she sat down next to Mikasa.

“You’re in a good mood today” Mikasa commented, putting her black phone away for once so she could turn to Annie.

“Why do you say that?” Annie replied

“Because you were just smiling. You never smile in the mornings.” Mikasa chuckled, moving a stray hair out of her face with one of her hands. Annie found herself not responding, instead staring at the woman as she did this.

“Are you going to reply or are you just going to stare at my hair all day?” Mikasa shoved Annie’s shoulder lightly

“Your hair is nice, I don’t mind staring at it all day,” Annie said without thinking

“You’d probably end up staring at my ass instead, since you seem to like that more than my hair” Mikasa commented, getting just a tad closer to Annie.

Annie snorted, “You wish”

“Do I have to? You were staring in school the other day” Mikasa smirked watching Annie’s face heat up a little bit

“You’re asking to get punched”

“No, I’m just acknowledging the fact that Annie Leonhardt stared at my ass” Annie rolled her eyes, it’s not like she was a celebrity or something “Seriously, having the girl that literally stood up to Mr. Ackerman stare at your ass is an amazing feeling”

“Okay, we get it, you have a nice ass, now can we please stop talking about it?” Annie looked away, focusing on something other than the fact that she just said Mikasa had a nice ass.

“So you are admitting I have a nice ass!” Mikasa said, the statement from the smaller blonde definitely didn’t go unheard.

Annie punched Mikasa in the shoulder, only earning a playful shove from the ravenette. Before the pair knew it, one of them was getting pinned down by the other. The person getting pinned? Well, since she’s a blushing mess right around now, Annie.

“Give up that quickly? It’s like you weren’t trying” Mikasa teased, holding Annie’s hands above her head as she straddled the blonde's thighs again. Annie blushed, turning her head to the side.

“S-Shut up...” Annie breathed, not daring to admit that she wasn’t trying. Annie couldn’t get that dream out of her head, so the only way she could slightly relive it was to do stuff like this. Start a playful fight, then get pinned down by Mikasa.

“Hmm, if I were to bet, I’d say you were losing to me on purpose” Mikasa smirked, staring at Annie as she tried to get away from her gaze.

“That’s ridiculous! I have no reason to lose on purpose!” Annie retorted, squirming a bit under Mikasa as the woman stared her down.

“Of course you would have a reason”

“Like what?” Annie sneered, faking an attempt to break free so that Mikasa could put more pressure on her.  
Annie shuddered, trying to bite her lip to shut out any unwelcome noises.

Mikasa smirked, “You’d lose so that I could pin you down, restrain you and then...”

“Then..?” Annie managed, arching her back a tad, trying to fake some resistance.

“Then, you’d probably want one of your sick little fantasies to play out” Mikasa stared back at Annie, her cold eyes meeting Annie’s.

“I-I...” The blonde choked out. Was this really happening?

_Sick little fantasies? I can’t even think about what that means right now. It’s not like she can read my mind...at least I hope she can’t..._

Mikasa didn’t say anything else, instead, she moved the hair out of her face and started to get lower. She stopped once her face was right above Annie’s. Annie blushed but suddenly winced. The blonde could smell Mikasa’s breath, and cringed.

“Morning breath” Annie turned her head to the side and coughed. Mikasa went pale.

“O-Oh, I’m s-sorry! Here I’ll uh, um, I’ll be back!” Mikasa stuttered, getting off of Annie and rushing out of the room.

Annie groaned. That was not how she thought it would be. Judging by how quickly she heard the sink turn on in the bathroom, she assumed Mikasa had the same mindset.

_What would have happened if she didn’t have morning breath? Would she have...kissed me? No, definitely not. It’s..way too soon for that, right?_

The blonde sighed, hearing the sink turn off and Mikasa rush back in, most likely wanting to keep the moment alive. But, it had passed, and as soon as Mikasa saw Annie sitting up when she got back she knew it.

“Could you try brushing your teeth before pinning me down like that?” Annie rolled her eyes, checking her nails as if she were bored.

“Fuck off, It’s the first thing in the morning. Besides, you’re lucky I even got off of you, I could have stayed.” Although Mikasa would never actually do that, the thought still disgusted Annie and she cringed again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, Mikasa texting someone while Annie snuggled under the blankets again, content on relaxing for a few more moments. The warm sheets, the warm blanket and the warmth in the room, in general, made Annie get the courage to ask Mikasa something very important, well, important to Annie at least.

“Hey, Mikasa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I um...start sleeping in the bed?” Annie got out, trying to keep eye contact with Mikasa

“Why?”

“The bathtub is cold,” and I can’t go to sleep in there because I can’t stop thinking about your naked body   
“And the closet is cramped, itchy,” and I am surrounded by your leggings and shirts and can’t concentrate on sleep “So can I sleep in the bed...please?”

“Those are weak excuses, but sure I guess,” Mikasa replied, turning back to her phone while saying it

Seeing Mikasa go back to her phone while talking to Annie made something inside of her go off.

_Did she really just turn around while talking to me? Is she not going to even finish talking face to face?_

Annie got out of the covers, getting on her knees. She stared at the back of Mikasa’s head. Did that woman really think she could ignore Annie Leonhardt? Annie thought it wasn’t really a big deal, but she honestly just thinking of a reason to roughhouse.

The blonde got behind Mikasa, making sure she was distracted by her phone before reaching over her and grabbing said phone

“Hey!” Mikasa yelped, her precious source of entertainment now absent from her active hands

“Whoops,” Annie said, looking at what Mikasa was doing on her phone. It looked like she was texting someone, but before she could read anything Mikasa pushed Annie down on her stomach, grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back, earning a yelp from Annie.

“Whoops,” Mikasa taunted the blonde under her, pushing more on her arm as she said this. Annie had dropped the phone, but the ravenette didn’t seem to care about it anymore.

“F-Fuck...” The blonde gasped as Mikasa put more pressure on her arm. Mikasa bit her lip after she heard the smaller girl gasp. That sound definitely made Mikasa’s heart beat faster, but she didn’t know why.

“Hey, try not to swear here. I don’t want Eren to get corrupted by your dirty mouth.” Mikasa joked, knowing full well Eren was already way out of their league when it came to swear words.

“Fuck you” Annie growled, her left hand gripping the sheets as Mikasa kept her arm in the same place.

“If you’re good, then after Volleyball tonight,” Mikasa smirked as she watched Annie get redder, but she didn’t reply.

Annie couldn’t believe Mikasa actually said that. She buried her face in the blanket, her arm still being twisted.

_No, no, no, no, no! Did she really just fucking say that?! Seriously? What if she isn’t joking? What do I do? Do I ‘be good’ or whatever? What if she’s just fucking with me or something!!?? Ah, fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!_

“Having trouble down there, princess?” Mikasa asked, putting just a tad more pressure on her arm.

“A-Ah! Fucking stop, you asshole!” Annie whined, squirming as Mikasa just put more pressure on her. At this rate, her arm was going to snap. Truthfully, if Mikasa lowered the pressure, Annie probably wouldn’t mind, as much as it pained her to say it.

“That mouth of yours is about to get you in trouble, but hopefully I’ll be able to use it for something else” Mikasa purred, making Annie blush again.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do, damn it!? I need answers!_

Annie stayed silent, scared to say anything else. She just stopped struggling, but her hand still gripped the sheets.

“If you give up, I’ll let go” Mikasa offered

“Fuck no” The blonde shot back

“Oh well.” Mikasa just put more pressure on, making Annie gasp and exhale shakily “It’s cute watching you make noises and stuff anyway”

“There are other ways to do it, asshole” Annie managed, not thinking about what she was saying

“Oh? Like what?”

“If you let go, you might find out later” Annie huffed, resorting to desperate measures. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

Mikasa immediately lets go, surprising Annie quite a bit. If she knew it was that easy to control the goth, she would have to do it more often. The blonde girl sat up, feeling her left arm and speaking to Mikasa “Remember, I said you might find out. It’s not certain”

“Whatever you say. I’m going to go bring up breakfast”

“Bring up?”

“Yeah. Breakfast in bed, it’s a lazy day. We have to go to the practice game later too, so I wanna relax”

Annie shrugged, tweaking with her arm some more as Mikasa went to get breakfast, hopefully for the two of them. Annie was trying to control her blush mostly, as she could not stop thinking about what just happened. Were they really going to...do that later? No, of course not, neither of them knew the first thing about that.

_Mikasa probably knows...she knows everything_

Annie sighed, thinking about how she was going to have to show up to practice later. Right after lunch. It made the blonde groan silently, as she was intending to take the whole day off. As expected, her thinking all eventually led back to Mikasa. The blonde could literally think about worms then loop back to Mikasa, not negatively of course.

She glanced at her arm, the pain still slightly in her triceps. Annie downright hated the fact that Mikasa was able to dominate her so easily, and it made her even more frustrated that it gave her that awful, no good, stupid feeling again.

The same feeling from when Mikasa talked to her in a certain tone, the same feeling from when Mikasa pinned her against the wall, the same feeling from the videos, and Annie still had no idea what the feeling was. It started to drive her mad, and when she couldn’t sleep at night she’d think about it. Annie was always told that she was a very intelligent and observant person, but she was starting to doubt the people who told her that. If she couldn’t even figure out what she was feeling, how could she find out what others were?

Before the small woman could think about it anymore, the door opened and Mikasa walked in with two plates of waffles.

“Here” Mikasa handed the blonde her plate, her waffles doused in syrup with nothing else on it. Annie was slightly surprised since that was exactly how she loved her waffles, drowning in syrup.

“How did you know...” Annie said, confused as to how Mikasa knew how Annie liked her waffles

“You make them every morning, and I watch you make them” Mikasa stated simply as if it was obvious.

“Wait..you stare at me while I make waffles?”

“W-What? No! Of course not!” The ravenette said defensively

Annie just sighed, taking the fork and knife from her plate. While she cut her waffle quickly, Mikasa took her time with hers. The blonde snorted

“It’s literally just a waffle, why are you acting like you’re giving heart surgery?” She asked

“I like to take my time with things instead of just devouring them like you or Sasha” Mikasa retorted, finally finishing. She took a moment to admire her waffle, cut up gracefully

“Don’t compare me to Sasha, she could raid my house and yours and still be hungry afterwards”

“What, are you self conscious about when I told you to lay off the donuts? You do seem to be getting a little chubby..” Mikasa lied, eyeing the shorter woman

“I’m not self conscious, or chubby. You’re just using that as an excuse to stare at me” Annie sighed

“Debatable”

Annie just rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her waffle.

The pair sat in silence eating their food, Annie is the first to finish. Mikasa a close second, placed her plate on Annie’s.

“Go put that downstairs,” She said, looking at her phone once again. Annie scoffed, she was starting to get used to being treated as an equal, but the thought of her being lower than Mikasa made that feeling arise again.

“Alright, my queen” Annie rose, lazily carrying the dishes out of the room, leaving Mikasa by herself. She trudged downstairs, hearing Eren laugh while talking to someone. Reaching the end of the stairs, she saw that Mina had slept over, being clad in rainbow pajamas.

“Really?” Annie asked, sighing as she looked at Mina and Eren cuddling on the couch.

“Hey, if you get to sleep over with your girlfriend, I can sleep over with my boyfriend,” Mina said defensively

“S-She’s not my girlfriend!” Annie retorted, her face turning bright red

“That was awfully quick and defensive...” Mina replied under her breath, making Eren chuckle “It’s almost like you planned to say that”

“Why would I want to date her? She’s my rival!” Annie kept talking as she walked towards the kitchen “You’re always trying to set me up with people, and Mikasa is the worst person you could ever choose”

“Rivals usually turn into lovers” Mina stated, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Eren’s shoulder

“In your fanfictions, probably” Eren chimed in

“Hey! I’ll have you know-” Annie blocked out the bickering couple as she turned the water on, washing the syrup off her plate. After she was done with both plates, she returned to the living room to see the couple still arguing over reality versus fanfiction.

Annie trudged back upstairs, reaching Mikasa’s room once more. She sighed as she opened the door. Mikasa watched her walk in, eyes coming up from her phone.

“Took you long enough” Mikasa looked back at her phone. Annie huffed, having enough of Mikasa being glued to her phone, she walked over and snatched it out of her hands.

Before Mikasa could turn the tables, Annie pushed Mikasa down on the bed and straddled her. Mikasa didn’t fight back, a blush on her face as smaller and arguably weaker woman overpowered her.

“If you’re keeping me as your personal servant or some shit, you’re not going to be on your phone the whole time.” She said as she looked back at the phone “Wow, you don’t have a lock on it. Tsk tsk, I thought you’d be more careful than that Mika,”

“Give it back, Annie! This isn’t funny!” Mikasa struggled as Annie scooted up, sitting on her chest so her legs pinned Mikasa’s shoulders down.

“Hmm, I wonder what’s in your gallery...” Annie began, seeing Mikasa’s face of distress. The blonde smirked, going to Mikasa’s camera app, not bothering to look at the pictures. She snapped a picture of Mikasa under her, and her smirk grew more sinister as Mikasa squirmed.

“Annie! Stop, right now. Seriously, this is going to come back and bite you in the ass!” Mikasa was already thinking of ways to get back at the petite blonde

“Nah.” Annie took another picture. The taller woman had enough of this, and she used her flexibility to her advantage. She swung her legs up, wrapping her calves around Annie’s head as she swung her back down, getting the blonde off of Mikasa.

Suddenly, Mikasa was now on top, phone in hand as she put it in her back pocket. Mikasa unwrapped her scarf from her neck, tying it around Annie’s wrists.

“W-What are you doing?!” Annie struggled underneath Mikasa’s weight.

“Teaching you a lesson,” Mikasa said as she slid the scarf around the bedpost as well, tying Annie’s hands to it. “You’ve been misbehaving lately”

Annie didn’t say anything back as she was too focused on trying to control her blush. Mikasa was pinning her down and tying her to the bedpost. That sentence replayed in her mind over and over, she couldn’t get rid of it.  
So much was going on at once, and Annie couldn’t take it all in.

Mikasa went on, using a black headband that she found under the bed, tying Annie’s ankles together.

“Damn it, Mikasa, stop!” Annie struggled in her binds, having no idea why she couldn’t escape.

“Nope.” Mikasa got off the bed, stretching a bit while watching Annie struggle. She chuckled, turning her back to the girl as she rummaged thru her closet.

Annie tried to think of something clever to say to Mikasa, but her mind turned foggy when she watched Mikasa take her shirt off. Since her back was turned, Annie couldn’t see much, only Mikasa’s back muscles.

“Holy shit, Mikasa...” Annie's mouth hung open slightly as she looked at Mikasa's back. 

“I have good genes. Glad you noticed” Mikasa put on another, slightly tighter shirt. “But, I’m going on a run. I’ll be back later.” She turned back around

“Y-You’re just going to leave me like this?” Annie said, going pale as she watched Mikasa smirk.

“That’s right”

“But I-”

“No buts,” Mikasa replied, walking over to her drawer and pulling out her sketchbook. She walked to the foot of the bed, placing the sketchbook there. Luckily for Mikasa, Annie was too short to be able to reach it, and her hands and ankles being tied didn’t help the woman’s issue. “Have fun,” Mikasa added as she walked out of the room.

_That bitch really left her sketchbook on the bed...fuck, I hate her._

Annie started thinking about the whole sketchbook thing again. She had almost got into it one time, but Mikasa had been teasing her non-stop during the whole week with it. She’d hold it above her head, leave it in an open space before popping up out of nowhere and stopping Annie, and it all made Annie’s blood boil.

_What is in that damn sketchbook, anyway?_

Annie struggled in her binds, fueled by the promise of finally seeing whatever was in that sketchbook. She tried to pull her legs apart, but that proved futile as she started to get a cramp while doing it, apparently she had some muscles in her legs she wasn’t aware of.

“Fuck!” Annie gasped, her wrists hurting as she tried to break out of the scarf. “Why do I always get the shitty end of the stick? Fuck me, fuck this stupid bet, and fuck Mikasa!” Annie slammed her head back onto the pillows, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Why did she let Mikasa do this to her so easily?

The blonde laid in her own misery for a while, her thoughts bottling up as she waiting for a savior. She prayed Mikasa would come back soon, but then remembered that Mina had stayed over. Not thinking much through, she yelled as loud as she could to get the ravenette attention

“MINA! MINA COME UP HERE!” Annie yelled, her throat hurting slightly afterward. She heard quick footsteps, first from downstairs, but then they reached the top of the staircase and then the girl meant to save Annie burst through the door.

“What is it!?” Mina asked, her eyes wide with concern. Her features showed a hint of confusion when she saw her best friend tied up.

“Mikasa tied me to the bed and then went out for a run. Can you untie me, please?” Annie replied, watching Mina’s smirk grow. “And it’s not like that, you perv”

“Sure, I believe you for now. Anyway, I’m going to get you out of this” Mina quickly got to work, expertly untying the knots Mikasa made with the headband and scarf.

“Damn, Mina, that was quick.” Annie sat up, moving her wrists and feet around as she could finally experience freedom again.

“Er, yeah..” Mina blushed, looking away as Annie got a concerned look on her face.

“Mina...”

“...What?”

“You’re a perv” Annie stretched, finally free of her prison. “Thank you though”

“No problem. If you have anymore uh..knot problems, let me know” Mina rubbed the back of her neck

“I will. Probably.”

Annie walked over to where Mikasa’s sketchbook was, picking it up and smirking. She finally had her hands on it, and Mikasa had no idea.

“Thanks again. Feel free if you wanna leave, I have to..tend to something.” Annie turned her back to Mina, looking down at the sketchbook

“I actually have to ask you something” Mina got out before Annie could reach the notebook

“Go ahead” Annie cocked her head to the side slightly, not forgetting about the sketchbook.

“Are...Are you and Mikasa a thing?” The ravenette asked innocently

“N-No!” The woman stammered, snapping her body around to face Mina. “I-I mean, no we’re not a thing. But..”

Maybe I shouldn’t have said “But...”

“But...?”

“I..I think I have a crush on her...but don't tell anyone! I shouldn't have even said that.."

“Oh”

“...Is that all you have to say?”

“No. I thought you guys were dating, but you’ll get there, eventually.” Mina said casually like she could see the future. Inside, Mina was screaming.

“How can you be so sure?” Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, have you ever seen the way she looks at you? The longing in her eyes, the way she bites her lip, it’s so obvious.” Mina went on, seeming to zone out

“Well, how do I know for sure that she likes me?” Annie asked a little quietly

“Um, touches that linger for a while, mimicking, etc”

“Mimicking?” Annie echoed, becoming slightly skeptical.

“Like, if you’re slouching, she’ll slouch too. If you have something you say a lot, she’ll pick it up probably. Stuff like that”

“...You sure do know a lot about all of this”

Mina just nodded, a small smile on her lips. Annie shook her head, turning to grab Mikasa’s notebook. She was finally going to see what was in it. Mina watched her intently, being startled when she heard the door open behind her.

“Okay, I’m ba-” Mikasa froze. Mina was in her room. Annie was untied. Her sketchbook was in Annie’s hand. The blonde's eyes widened as she went to open the sketchbook, and Mikasa expertly avoided Mina and tackled the other girl before she could see what was in her sketchbook.

“M-Mina! Help!” Annie said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Mikasa held both of her arms back, making the woman drop the sketchbook. She quickly snatched it up but turned to see Mina approaching.

Before Mina could even touch Mikasa, Annie swept the taller ravenette and retrieved the sketchbook again. “Hold her down!” Mina ran over, pinning down Mikasa’s shoulders as Annie straddled her.

Annie, now in possession of the sketchbook, held it in front of Mikasa mockingly. “I win”

“Give it back. Now” Mikasa growled, glaring at the small blonde.

“Make me” Annie taunted, leaning down so that she was face to face with her captive.

Mikasa snarled, thinking of a quick way to retrieve her sketchbook. Annie smirked, slowly opening the first page. Her eyes widened. She always knew Mikasa was a good artist but this sketch was...astounding.

The sketch showed a woman at a bar, a red scarf wrapped her neck as she sat lazily on a stool. It didn’t seem like anything special at first, but Annie just needed a closer look. The way the lines curved so elegantly made Annie want to keep this sketch, even though it was Mikasa’s sketchbook.

“Give. It. Back” Mikasa growled again, shifting under the two women.

“What’s in it for m-” Before Annie could finish her sentence, Eren burst thru the door.

“Mina, whe-” Eren stopped, seeing the situation before him.

“Eren! I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d be up here this long!” Mina got a bit distracted, giving Mikasa the opportunity to somewhat break out from her hold as she reached for the sketchbook in Annie’s hand.

Annie reeled her arm back, making the sketchbook get further away from the woman beneath her. But, without Mina’s help, Annie was quickly overwhelmed and she ended up on her back, and Mikasa had retrieved her sketchbook.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Ann! I got distracted...” Mina looked back at her friend, who was now on the ground.

“It’s fine.” Annie got out, having her own reasons to be distracted.

“You two should leave now, I have my own matters to attend to,” Mikasa stated calmly, planting her hands on Annie’s shoulders, pinning her down.

With that, Mina and Eren left. Before closing the door, Mina winked at Annie. Annie would have blushed, but seeing as Mikasa had her pinned down again, she already was.

“You really aren’t helping yourself. I’ll have to think of a proper punishment. Maybe I’ll have you clean Eren’s room? Clean my bathroom again?” Mikasa brainstormed, her sketchbook having already been placed on the bed.

Annie chose to stay silent, not wanting to give the raven-haired girl any ideas.

“You know what? Since we have practice later, I’ll cut you some slack. The punishment can come after.” Mikasa stated, getting off of the smaller woman and grabbing the sketchbook once more, placing it in her drawer.

Annie sighed, standing up and staring at Mikasa. “Is that really it?”

Mikasa nodded, going back to sitting on her bed. Annie joined her after a moment.

“This is hella boring” Annie broke the silence, trying to start a conversation.

“I like peace and quiet”

“You know that I do too, but this is downright boring.”

“Get on your phone,” Mikasa said, pulling out hers

“I don’t want to”

“Suit yourself”

Annie scoffed, crossing her arms as Mikasa texted away. The blonde was extremely curious as to who exactly the taller girl was texting. After a heated internal debate, Annie decided she was going to respect Mikasa’s privacy.

The blonde stared at Mikasa, wondering what she was even going to do next.

_What happens from here? Are we going to talk about what happened before she brushed her teeth? Are we going to talk about the sketchbook? She’s being awfully quiet...but then again neither of us are talkative. But does that really matter? I mean, I think a lot about things like this, and It mostly turns back around to a different subject, Mikasa. Everything I think of ends up back to her...and it’s crazy. Wait, I’m rambling again. I don’t want to turn into Mina...no offense, wait why am I saying that? Nobody can hear me..._

“What are you staring at me for? Am I that attractive to you?” Mikasa said, staring right back into Annie’s icy blue eyes. That was when Annie realized she was looking at Mikasa the entire time.

“As I said before; you wish.” The woman smirked

“I don’t have to wish since I’ve literally caught you staring at me before”

“You have fucking insane abs, and you’re only eighteen. Who wouldn’t stare?” Annie retorted

“So you’ve noticed my abs?”

“If you’re trying to make me flustered, It won’t work. I’m finally thinking straight again.”

“But you’re not straight, so how can you think straight?”

Annie sighed. “Shut up”

“Make me”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Yes. Make me shut up”

“Alright.”

“I’m waiting” Mikasa took a look at her wrist as if she was checking her watch, but she didn’t have a watch.

“You almost kissed me earlier”

Mikasa froze. She did not expect Annie to bring that up. “Stop talking. That’s an order.”

Annie stopped, deciding to go along with Mikasa’s game, for now at least.

“Get on your knees, crawl to my backpack, get out my homework, and do it for me. I’m going to go downstairs.” Mikasa demanded, getting up from the bed.

Annie sighed once more, rolling her eyes as she sunk to her knees and crawled over towards Mikasa’s backpack. By the time she got her homework out, Mikasa was already out of the room. The blonde looked at the homework and decided to get back at Mikasa for being Mikasa.

Taking the homework, Annie used both hands and ripped the sheet straight down the middle, crumpled it up, and tossed it on Mikasa’s bed. Annie got up, admiring her handy work.

_I can at least do that. It’s the smallest rebellion I can think of, at the moment anyway. Hopefully, my “punishment” won’t be so bad. God, Mikasa is such a dork...is that the right term? I don’t know. Don’t care. All I know is that I’m never betting with her again. Never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this whole chapter was in Mikasa's room but like, it gets better next chapter. promise ;)  
> hopefully I italicised all of Annie's thoughts, this chapter was a real struggle to publish


End file.
